This invention affords a novel level of convenience and utter simplicity over other known remote controls. Yes, there are other “few button” and “simplified” remote controls known in the art. Although somewhat easier to use than the prior art of multi-buttoned controls they intend to outmode, these earlier offerings deny the user the ability to actually select and jump directly to a specific channel number from a roster of dozens if not hundreds of available channels. For the most part, the prior devices such as a TekPal™—Universal Large Button TV Remote, Model BW2007 (Hy-Tek Mfg. Co., Inc., 1998 Bucktail Lane, Sugar Grove, Ill. 60554) offer simple and easy control of a televisor with as few as 6 buttons. For example, the TekPal™ provides power on/off, mute, channel up/down and volume up/down key-buttons. This is a prior art example of a TV remote that claims that it “does what you need with your televisor.”
A serious shortfall of “simple” remote controls of this ilk is an absolute inability to specifically select a channel number before commanding the televisor to make a change to the desired program channel. Simple remote controls presently known in the art do not produce a direct jump to a desired channel but instead they must be stepped through all the intervenient channels that may lay between a presently viewed channel and the desired channel. For example, if the user is watching a program on channel 7 and subsequently wishes to watch a program next on channel 69, the televisor must annoyingly be stepped-through all 61 channels laying between channel 7 and channel 69.
This invention addresses a known lacking in the art by teaching a really-simple remote control having as few as three manual key-buttons that may command an immediate change (or “jump”) from a presently viewed channel 7 to the desired channel 69 without “clicking through” many in-between channels.